Discarding The Mask
by LoneTraveller
Summary: Story Finished. Continuation coming soon.
1. Discarding the Mask

_From the Author: Hey all, this is going to be a one shot right now where things went differently in Code Geass Season One's episode 22, so it is AU in a sense. The Idea just popped into me head a month ago for some strange reason and bugged me non stop to be written. Hope you all like it._

_**

* * *

**__****_

Discarding the Mask

"I will help you create this Special Administrative Region of Japan" Lelouch sighed at his half sister, Euphemia, who smiled with innocent joy.

After such heated arguments and harsh shouting, Lelouch vi Britania, better known as Zero had been bested, by his own half sister. The Elevens would finally be regaining some freedom, and it would soon be time for the Black Knights to disappear until they were needed again.

"But... if I had been serious about you shooting me Euphie," Lelouch spoke with a casual smile on his face, "You wouldn't have been able to disobey."

Euphemia pouted, "Have you so little faith in me Lelouch?"

Lelouch chuckled lightly, "Absolutely not my dear sister."

He gestured to his left eye and continued with his explanation, "With my power Geass, I could order you to do anything... Shoot me... Shoot Suzaku-"

"Stop this instant Lelouch! Its not funny!" Euphemia's pout quickly turned into a frown of concern. What had gotten into her brother's head? Geass? Shooting him or Suzaku?

Lelouch smiled, "Oh, but its true Euphie. For example, if I ordered you to shoot the Japanese right now, you would have no choice but to obey."

Everything went downhill.

Lelouch could not comprehend what had happened when Euphie had suddenly seized up and started gasping, "No...no...I- I can't do that... I won't..."

Then he understood, his hand rising to touch his right brow close to his now permanent Geass. He had ordered Euphie, a sweet gentle soul to commit an act which was so repulsive to her, and there was nothing she could ever do to disobey. Even worse, the act of Euphie shooting a Japanese would cause the entire Special Administrative Region to fail, Euphie's reputation would be torn assunder, and she would be emotionally scarred for life. Euphemia cried out in apparent pain and fell to her knees, sobbing.

Desperately, as if hoping against hope that perhaps somehow, by some miracle, he could maybe... just maybe cast another Geass on Euphie to cancel his terrible order using his newly strengthened Geass, Lelouch cried out, staring into Euphie's red rimmed eyes, "Ignore that order Euphie! Ignore it! PLEASE!"

Alas, it was all in vain.

"Yes... I think I will shoot the Japanese." Euphemia leapt for the ceramic gun, grabbed it and was out of the G1 command center, sprinting for the Stadium stage... where thousands of Japanese people awaited her arrival.

"EUPHIE!" Lelouch screamed.

Hurriedly donning his mask, Lelouch sprinted after Euphie, faster than he had ever done, further than ever in his life. But Euphie, had always been faster, and Lelouch was losing ground. Quickly.

_Thirty seconds... I need thirty seconds to reach Euphie- and then what do I do? SHIT!_ For all of Lelouch's intellect, there was nothing that could have helped him stop Euphie. _Is this how fate is trying to torment me?_

Euphie was out of the G1 mobile base, still hidden from, but a mere hundred meters from the crowd. There was nothing to stop her, until she spotted a tuft of brown hair and focused her attention at the unconscious man on the floor. It was Suzaku.

_Shoot! Shoot him! He's a Japanese! _In her Geassed state, Euphie raised the gun mechanically, training it right on Suzaku's heart. Her fingers began to tighten on the trigger. _Shoot the Japanese! Shoot them! Shoot them! SHOOT THEM!_

_NOOO!! _a tiny part of Euphie's mind protested violently, causing her body to seize yet again as she fell to the ground for a second time, clutching her head. The red rings around her eyes flickered wildly as the Geass struggled to overpower her new found will power.

In that time while Euphie had been struggling with her inner-self, Lelouch got his thirty seconds. Lurching through the doorway of the G1 and gasping uncontrollably for air, he spotted Euphie next to an incapacitated Suzaku and feared the worst. Had his order to his dear sister caused his own best friend to die?

No, he wouldn't let any more Japanese die. He would have to find a way to save Euphie, and then... then he would shoulder the blame for Suzaku's death, perhaps fabricate a story to say Suzaku had sacrificed himself to stop a bullet when Zero tried to shoot Euphemia?

Summoning the final dregs of his stamina, Lelouch charged up to Euphie's side and snatched the gun out of her hand. She provided no resistance as she continued to mumble, "No... what am I thinking?... no... no..."

Lelouch let out a small sigh of relief. As long as he had the gun, Euphemia wouldn't be able to do anything. Then his eyes focused themselves on Suzaku, and he frowned. He had no wounds. In fact, he looked perfectly fine, apart from him being unconscious.

"So your Geass really went out of control boya." C.C. popped up behind Lelouch, startling the hell out of him.

"You Wi-" Lelouch stopped in mid sentence.

C.C. was a granter of Geass, was capable of doing some other amazing things like invading minds and was an immortal to boot. She had probably been discovered by Suzaku and was knocked out by her, but that was unimportant to Lelouch then.

Lelouch grabbed C.C. by the shoulders and demanded, "Can you get rid of the effects of Geass? Or maybe... at the very least try to give Euphie a Geass so she could fight my Geass off? Answer me C.C.!"

"No."

The witch's answer nearly shattered Lelouch's sanity. Euphemia's will collapsed at that exact moment as well, and she turned to Lelouch smiling eeriely, "Can you hand me the gun please Zero? I must shoot all the Japanese."

Suzaku fortunately regained consciousness at that moment and groaned. Euphemia glanced down at Suzaku and tripped as she started to stand. In such a weird twist of fate that Lelouch would never ever have expected, Euphie had started to fall just as the recently awoken Suzaku had managed to gather enough senses to try to catch her.

Their lips crashed against one another.

Lelouch's jaws dropped almost comically at the sight, and then, much to his surprise, C.C. muttered, "Hmm... this might work. You let me do what is needed right, boya?"

"What?" Lelouch stared at C.C., refusing to believe what he had heard.

"A kiss? How in Heaven's name could a kiss solve this?" Lelouch cried

C.C. ignored him and stepped up to the frozen couple on the ground. Suzaku was frozen because he was not expecting the kiss at all. Euphie on the other hand, was still because her mind was in a total mess, part of her enjoying it and the other screaming at her to shoot Suzaku.

Both didn't get to break apart when C.C. hugged both of them together tightly as the symbol on her forehead began to glow. Lelouch saw C.C.'s intent, and fell silent. Perhaps Suzaku, the trusted Knight of Euphie and his closest friend could save her with the help of a witch.

Back on the stage, General Andreas Darlton was getting anxious. The Princess had been 'talking' to the terrorist Zero for nearly a quarter of an hour. He was having some serious doubts about the Princess's safety and was tempted to go into the G1 himself if the situation continued. Sighing in frustration, Darlton changed his mind and hoped Zero was probably trying to secure some kind of deal with Euphemia that need some time, but swore to walk into the G1 if they didn't show up in the next ten minutes.

Meanwhile, C.C. had brought Suzaku and Euphemia into the world of C. Suzaku looked around at his surroundings curiously. To his left was a portrait of him playing with Lelouch when he was young, with Nunnally sitting close by sniffing flowers. Before him, was a more recent portrait of him sharing some free time with Euphemia on the Government Building's Aries Villa replica.

"What's going on?" Suzaku muttered to no one in particular.

"We're in the world of C, the world of the unconsciousness, or sometimes known as the spirit realm if you are so curious boy. We're here to save your princess." came C.C.'s reply as she sneaked up on Suzaku who defaulted instantly to military training, pinning C.C. to the floor.

His eye widened in recognition. "You! What are you doing here? What do you mean we're going to save Euphie. What happened. Why did you knock me out. Is this a plan to get rid of me and Eu-" Suzaku's rant was cut short.

"Geez boy, your more demanding than Zero you know?" C.C. sighed.

Suzaku fell silent immediately.

Seeing as how he didn't look like he was going to start talking again, C.C. continued her explanation, "As for why I knocked you out? That was by accident. My powers were out of control at the time. As to saving the princess? Zero's and my so called powers are connected, so when mine went berserk, his did too, and it made your Princess go crazy. To sum it up, no this is not a plan to kill you or the girl. It is more like, 'Zero and I messed up big time and are trying to fix the problem for yours and the girl's benefit'."

C.C. made a mental note to tell Lelouch that he owed her pizza for shouldering some blame for his mistake.

Suzaku squatted over C.C. for a moment wondering if the lady was sane, when loud, familiar shouts startled him.

"SHOOT THE JAPANESE!"

"NO! YOU CAN'T DO THAT!"

Suzaku's head jerked up as he leapt off C.C.. The sound had come from just around the portrait of his childhood. He faced it and tensed, preparing himself for whatever trap he thought Zero had set up for him. The sound of footsteps were heard, and then around the corner came...

_Two Euphies?_

"What the?" Suzaku cried out as both princesses screeched to a halt.

He glanced down at C.C. who simply cast him a look that said 'I told you but you just didn't wanna listen.' Suzaku returned his focus to the Euphemias just in the nick of time. One of them was pointing a standard Britannian pistol at him. Yelping in surprise, he leapt to the left just as the bullet whizzed past his shoulder.

"NO!" Cried the other Euphie, pushing the other holding the pistol down onto the ground.

Both girls started struggling about and Suzaku lost track of their movements in the swirl of fabrics. Looking down at C.C. again, he growled, "How do I fix this? Tell me NOW!"

C.C. smirked, sending shivers running up and down Suzaku's spine.

"Zero's power caused the girl to develop an alternate personality, if I were to put it simply. This alternate persona is quite the opposite from the real girl and could cause serious problems if she took over the girl's body. So in order to solve this, this alternate girl must die." C.C. stated, as if it were the easiest thing to do.

But Suzaku was having none of that. He could never kill some one, especially one that looked like... like his most important person. Two cries of pain forced his eyes back on the tussling girl's, only to see both of them bleeding from shoulder wounds that looked strangely like mirror images. It was strange. From the looks of it, only the real Euphie could have been shot, so why were both of them injured?

"Ahh... I forgot to mention that your Princess will probably die too when the Evil persona dies, meaning she must cheat death in order to be returned to normal." C.C.'s smile widened nastily.

Suzaku was at a complete loss. So he had to find the guts to kill the evil version of his precious person, and then some how snatch the real Euphie from death's hand? That sounded more and more impossible than ever the more he heard from the green haired woman's mouth.

Seeming to read his mind, C.C. spoke, "It is the only way to solve this, and I cannot help, as I am the one who is holding you all here and will be the only one who can bring you all back. You must do this on your own boy. My help can only come at the end of your crisis."

The real Euphie had heard the conversation and shouted over to Suzaku, "No! There must be another way to do this. There's no need to kill!"

Evil Euphie just cackled evilly, "Hah! I'm a part of you! You can only get rid of me and die yourself, or let me exist to conquer your mind and body, so that I may shoot the Japanese!"

Both Euphies were back to struggling with each other, although it was more subdued with both of them having injuries.

"Th evil persona is not truly manifested yet boy, but it is growing more into a reality as time passes. You have little time to decide." C.C. muttered, frowning at Suzaku.

Suzaku's confidence was completely shredded. Looking around desperately, he tried to keep his sights away from the fighting Euphies to think clearly without having to look at the pained or sickening expressions. He eyes caught sight of a picture of him and Shirley having a conversation when he had just entered Ashford.

Suzaku was wondering about his feelings for Euphie and was at a complete loss. He just sat on the roof of the Academy staring into space, when Shirley had come up for fresh air and spotted him. She then struck up a conversation that taught him many things.

_Flashback_

"_Shirley, what does it mean to love another truly?" Suzaku whispered._

_Shirley looked startled at the question, but smiled nicely and thought for a minute. Then she spoke, her words chosen very carefully, "Well, I guess it can mean you truly love someone when you are really willing to die for them or even kill for them. Loving someone truly also means that no matter what they may become in the future, a monster or a cheater or a liar or if they never return you love, you still love them all the same."_

_Suzaku looked up at Shirley in surprise. He had never expected her to have so much knowledge on relationships or to be so mature. Shirley was deep into her thoughts and never caught Suzaku's looks that he was giving her._

"_But at the same time, to love someone truly, you must always remain true to your heart and most importantly, you must always learn that in true love, you must be able to let go of your love if you have to, be it to another, or maybe to death. As long as your feelings remain and you do not force yourself on the other person, your love is true... in a sense." Shirley finished, and snapped out of her lecture daze._

_Blushing furiously, she gushed, "Oh I'm so sorry Suzaku! I hope I didn't bore you?"_

_Suzaku just smiled widely and thanked the confused girl, before sprinting off to carry on his military duties..._

_End Flashback_

Filled with resolve, Suzaku sprinted to the two Euphies and broke them up, grabbing the real princess by the waist and forcing the Evil one against a picture of himself with the rest of his colleagues at the Government Building.

"No. Please Suzaku! Don't kill her!" Euphie begged

The evil Euphie added her own voice, "You don't have the gut to shoot me Japanese."

Suzaku simply ignored the evil Euphie and stared into the real Euphemia's eyes, "Please bear with it Euphie."

Then he kissed her, as gently as possible, to distract her from what he intended to do. Euphemia's eyes closed as she wrapped her arms slowly around Suzaku. He leveled the pistol at Evil Euphie's heart.

The evil persona of Euphemia hissed and made an attempt of escape, but Suzaku would not let that happen, he fired, missing the heart because the evil entity had managed to twist right, but it was enough, the bullet went right through the corrupt being and it emitted a loud unearthly scream before falling to the ground, dead.

Euphemia let out a small cry and slumped, and Suzaku broke from the kiss, and looked on helplessly at his precious person's breathing began to slow. She had fainted from the new wound to the lungs, and blood was leaking out, fast. It was rather strange to Suzaku, that he was in some mystic realm, and that he had been forced to kill, in a way, his own loved one, and then watch as she bleed to death.

"You have proven your worth boy. I will help the girl now." C.C. spoke with a spooky tone.

Suzaku's head jerked up, "What?... But I thought... the only way..."

"If you think that I brought you here to let the girl die, then it would have been faster if I let Zero shoot her in the real world." C.C. smirked, as she walked over to the pair, raising her arm to touch Euphemia's forehead, "It will definitely not heal all of her wounds, but it will help."

Suzaku looked down to see the wounds disappear as if it were never there, but he was still worried, speaking in a panic stricken manner to C.C., "But did Euphie get injured in the real world?"

The simple shake of C.C.'s head was all that was necessary to lay to, the rest of Suzaku's fears as the tension in his body during the past few minutes left his body. Grabbing hold Suzaku and Euphemia, C.C. muttered in an annoyed manner, "Let's get back."

They faded from the world of C, and soon, Suzaku had a serious headache as he opened his eyes to the real world again. Zero was standing over all three of them with a posture that that was best described as extremely worried. Suzaku stared at the masked Lelouch for a second before his face blossomed into a snarl and he leapt for the masked man, grabbing him by the lapels.

"You idiot! You could have gotten Euphie killed!" Suzaku hissed.

"I won't deny that what happened was my fault." Lelouch whispered guiltily from behind the mask.

Suzaku only got angrier and raised a fist to give the man a good beating, but the weakened voice of Euphemia stopped him, "Please, don't do it Suzaku. I don't really know what your talking about, but I don't see Zero doing anything wrong, so stop."

Suzaku looked back at the Princess, who had woken up and was finding support from a rather unwilling C.C.. _Strange, why doesn't she remember what Zero did to her?_ Suzaku mused, but decided to let the matter rest until Euphie recovered more. She looked like she was in a pretty bad shape.

There was the faintest hint of eye-bags under her eyes and her softened voice made it obvious that she was exhausted, probably from her little misadventure. Suzaku tried really hard to inch his fist closer to Zero's mask again, but found it impossible, not when he had already disobeyed Euphie once to kill her evil persona.

He let go of Lelouch who promptly stepped back and spoke to Euphemia in his most polite and regal voice, "You have my sincerest of apologies for the matter Euphemia li Britannia, I hope you will accept them."

Then, he bowed, deeply, to the stunned princess, as Suzaku stared in surprise. The great Zero, the almost unbeaten Revolutionist, the mastermind of some of the greatest defeats of Britannian history, the slayer of Clovis la Britannia and the one who nearly caught Cronelia li Britannia, was bowing to a meek, pacifist princess.

"Please raise your head Zero. I forgive you, even though... I don't really know what your talking about." Euphemia spoke kindly, rubbing the back of her head.

"But my actions have made it such that I cannot deem myself worthy of participating in this joyous events. Thus I must take my leave." Zero's voice issued from the mask, tired and weary.

Motioning for C.C., he trotted towards his waiting Gawain as C.C. helped Euphemia to Suzaku's side. Without pause to hear Euphemia's attempts to make them stay, Zero hopped lightly into the Gawain's cockpit followed by C.C.

The hatch closed with a hiss and the Gawain powered up, lifting itself into the air. As he piloted the Gawain over the stadium of now very surprised Japanese and Britannians, Lelouch activated the external speakers and spoke, "People of Japan! I, Zero have personally accepted Princess Euphemia's proposal for the Special Administrative Region of Japan and will support its existence... However, as payment, my Black Knights and I will disband and disappear."

He let the silence hang as the people absorbed the information before continuing, "Still! If there ever comes a time when Britannia forgets its pledge, even with Princess Euphemia's interventions, we will return to fight once more. With this, I shall take my leave. My Black Knights! We have accomplished our objectives! We're leaving!"

The Japanese in and out of the Stadium erupted into loud cheers, some chanting, 'Zero!'.

Not wanting to stick around and let the Britannians try to retrieve the Gawain, Lelouch quickly flew away. The royal guards started to pursue on Darlton's order, but Euphemia's voice rang out to the stadium, "I, Euphemia li Britannia order all soldiers to stand down immediately! There is no need to chase Zero!"

Darlton cursed in his head as he gave in to the Princess's order, it looked like Cornelia's bright idea to catch Zero at the stadium was ruined.

The rest of the proceedings for the Special Region went smoothly, discounting the part where Schenizel el Britannia arrived out of the blue to announce that as part of protocol to establish good inter region relations, Euphemia would have to be wed to the highest ranking official, or at least the child of the highest ranking, who was obviously Suzaku.

Since Euphie wasn't quite ready to lead yet, and Suzaku had absolutely no political training, Schenizel also announced that the couple would have to study politics in the Tokyo settlements for three years before returning to the Special Region. In the mean time, the NAC would have to pick up the slack. No one was going to complain, after all, the Japanese basically got to rule themselves.

Cornelia almost marched in to the Region herself, upon learning of what was to become of her sister, but one talk with Schenizel by phone convinced her otherwise. It was a joyous occasion for the Japanese, and they only got happier when an ecstatic Euphie kissed a shell shocked Suzaku in front of national television.

In Pendragon Castle, Charles di Britannia frowned, he never expected the accidental Geass to be countered. But it was of little consequence to him, his plans to start Ragnarök were unaffected. He would let his little children continue as they pleased. The incidents they caused, were after all, trifling matters...

Finally, as the sun began to set upon the land of the rising sun, the Order of the Black Knights got back to their temporary base, where the weapons were promptly sent into secret arms caches just in case the Black Knights needed to return again...

By the time the clock struck 8, everything was packed or hidden away, and the Knights held a final party, its members preparing to head their separate ways. Ogi had found a lady he liked and was shifting to the Special Region. The Holy Swords and Toudou were still wanted people, so they contented themselves plans on heading as discreetly as possible to one of the Black Knights' safe houses, a small respectable, comfy bunker on a deserted island in Japan.

Kallen stared forlornly at her fellows. It no real party, just simple drinks, cheering and goodbyes. Most of these people had places to go to, families to return to, homes to be rebuilt, but she had nowhere to go. She would not call the Stadfeld household her home. She could not even go to school for Suzaku would surely report her to the authorities as a Black Knight. It would be suspicious if she just shifted to the Special Region; Suzaku would suspect Zero had some plan up his sleeve and arrest her. She sighed.

"Something the matter Kallen?" Zero spoke from behind her.

Startled, Kallen spun to see her leader, and an idea sparked in her head, "Ah! Zero... well.. uh... you see... I kinda don't have a home to return to, so... could I... possibly go to your...your-"

"No." came Zero's simple reply.

Kallen's heart sank.

"But could get a contact who could help you." Zero's words lifted Kallen's spirits up on high again.

"As I understand it, you attend Ashford, so I think my contact there can get you a place to stay there." Zero's tone was confident, but Kallen's had felt her spirit hit rock bottom.

"But Zero, the pilot of Lancelot attends Ashford... I mean sure he's going to the Special Region, but he may take the politics courses in Ashford for the three years, like they said on the news and-" Kallen really didn't have luck completing sentences that day as Zero chuckled, cutting her off.

Zero fished out a contact card from his pocket and handed it to Kallen, "I know all about that Kallen, but this contact of mine is a close friend of Suzaku's, so I doubt he would have problem's convincing Suzaku to let you stay.

_Him? Close friend of Suzaku? Who- Oh don't tell me..._ Kallen looked down at the card and almost swore in front of her leader.

Kallen spoke enough only for Zero to hear, "Lelouch? He's your contact?"

It all made sense to Kallen then, why the students at school had always been noticing that Lelouch went missing on the same days Kallen did sometimes. _That Lelouch was probably running errands for Zero to help our operations... that means he probably knew I tried to assassinate Suzaku and he knows I'm Japanese! That prick!_, Kallen thought darkly, _Well at least I'll be able to find a place to stay for a while. I need to have a good chat with that Lelouch._

"Is there a problem, Kallen?" Zero's head tilted ever so slightly.

Kallen wiped the frown off her face, grinned as widely as she could for her leader and said, "Not at all! Thanks a lot for your help, Zero! I'll be going to say goodbye to my friends then!"

She sprinted towards the rest of her comrades to have a chat. Beneath the mask of Zero, Lelouch smiled, _Perhaps... I will have a normal and peaceful life with Nunnaly now... well, as normal as being an abandoned Prince's life can get._

Calling for his remaining Black Knights' attention, Lelouch, or rather, Zero spoke, "My dear comrades! The fight is done, and we have accomplished our goal of a free Japan, so I shall bid you all farewell, and hope that there will not come a time, when we have to return."

"There is no need to cheer or say anything for me!" He spoke hurriedly, as the Knights started to shout, "Zero!"

"All I ask of you" Lelouch spoke with a tone of finality, "Is that you all will live your lives to the fullest with your new found freedom. Good Bye."

In the silence, Zero walked out of the base in his usual regal posture, with C.C. faithfully by his side. The Black Knights watched, as he disappeared into the blackness of the night. After a sometime, the base emptied, and the lights were extinguished as the remaining Black Knights left for their new lives. Hours later, a teen gang would find Zero's mask, discarded in the dumpster in a lonely alley of Tokyo Settlement. The teens would of course hand it over to the authorities.

The news the next day proclaimed that Zero had now truly disappeared, with the discovery of his discarded mask, and that the mask, would be placed at the Government Building lobby on Prince Schenizel's order, to serve as a memorial of Zero's Black Rebellion.

Everyone in Area 11 and Japan was now happy at least. Japan, even if it was a small parcel of land, was free, and Peace had returned to the area.

No longer was there the need for Zero to fight for justice...

But...

Was everything truly over?

Charles was still there with his plans for Ragnarök...

V.V. was still plotting his evil deeds of killing Marianne's children...

So what if Zero was not needed anymore...

Was there a new need...

For Lelouch vi Britannia?

_Fin_

_

* * *

_

From the Author: Well... this is it, though I may continue this fic if the Ideas continue to bushwhack me, but it definitely is not my main story right now, which is To Begin Again. As for all of you who are wondering how C.C. got Suzaku and Euphie into the world of C? That's just because this is an AU fic, and C.C. can do that here. Hope you enjoyed, and I would welcome your reviews. Criticisms are accepted, as long as they don't include cussing.


	2. Talks and Actions

_From the Author: Hi. I have been hit by another Idea, this one while I was smack bang in a test (Weird thinking about math when Code Geass just pops into the head), and have thus come up with this next chapter. I thank the reviewers for their help in pointing out the part about the Special Region being like a tiny pinprick compared to the rest of Japan. I will do my best to work on that point._

_Next... the Code Geass R2 has ended... DAMNIT! Oh well... nothing lasts forever..._

_Anyway, it won't affect this story, so I hope you enjoy this next chapter of, Discarding The Mask._

* * *

**_Talks and Actions_**

"Everyone in Area 11 and Japan are now happy. Japan, even if it is a small parcel of land, is a free land, and Peace has returned to the are-" The report was cut short as Lelouch switched the television off.

As much as Lelouch hated the idea of not entirely freeing Japan, he really had no choice in the matter, other than actually to have let Euphie go on a rampage, but he would never forgive himself if he did. So his only option was to take up his 'normal' life again, as a student in Ashford Academy.

With a small sigh of boredom, he reached over to grab a slice of C.C.'s batch of pizza, only to have C.C. snatch it and bite down upon the pepperoni cheese flavored pasta. C.C. only gave Lelouch a glance as he growled at her in an attempt to let his anger be known. He didn't succeed.

Grumbling darkly in his mind about moronic immortal witches Lelouch slouched slightly into his seat.

He had spent the best part of two hours after leaving the Black Knights searching for a good contact lens from a black market dealer that could help him contain his cursed eye. The man had given his word never to reveal his customer's identity, but Lelouch had Geassed him to forget all the same. Someone like Lelouch, a terrorist and an abandoned prince could never be too careful after all. He didn't want his identity to be found out by anyone.

Then, as he rushed back home in time to tuck Nunnaly into bed, C.C. had started to complain about going hungry and demanded that he order pizza. Since Lelouch hadn't taken his own dinner and he had to wait for Kallen, he ordered four large pizza's. One, probably enough for him and Kallen to share, and the other three, to feed the green haired witch's insatiable appetite for pizza.

Once Nunnaly was sleeping soundly, and the pizza delivery man had come and gone, Lelouch and C.C. had planted themselves down on the dining seats in his living room and waited...

and waited...

and waited...

"What could possibly be taking that stupid girl so long! It's almost midnight!" hissed Lelouch as he smashed his hand down upon the table, rattling the pizza boxes.

"She probably needs time to say goodbye to her friends. Quite unlike how you just made a short speech and walked off, boya." C.C. muttered around yet another pizza slice.

Lelouch almost opened his mouth to counter C.C., when he heard shuffling in his room. Standing cautiously, Lelouch motioned for C.C. to pass him his pistol. Sure it could have been Kallen sneaking in, but Lelouch was loathe at leaving things to chance. It could be some twit who found out about his secrets and was trying to kill him. To C.C., Lelouch just seemed over paranoid, but she passed the gun to him anyway deciding she could probably get some entertainment.

As sneakily as possible, Lelouch crept up to the door to his room and held a hand close to the door knob. Drawing in a breath quietly, Lelouch grabbed the knob when it turned abruptly and the door was flung wide open, jerking the abandoned prince forward, into the intruder. There was a tiny squeak of surprise as both bodies went tumbling to the ground, Lelouch losing his grip on the gun. The weapon soared into his room and landed with a thunk against his bed corner.

It took Lelouch a full second to realize that his intruder really was Kallen, and another second that he was in a rather compromising position with her. C.C. whistled teasingly as Lelouch's and Kallen's faces reddened in embarrassment. Leaping to his feet, Lelouch thanked his luck that only C.C. had witnessed such an scene. If it had been in public... oh the consequences would be devastating.

"Oi! I could use a hand here!" Kallen snapped.

Lelouch gathered his composure hastily and shot back at the red haired pilot, "And why should I do that? You supposed to be Zero's Ace. His best fighter. If you can't get up by yourself, it would be a wonder how you even became the Zero Squad Captain in the first place."

Kallen's face reddened further, this time with anger. "Well! As a Britannian _gentleman_ you should be helping a lady like me!" She replied with some measure of anger, then after a second thought, she added, " And as a fellow comrade in the Black Knights, you should help."

Lelouch would have probably liked to continue his argument, but one glance at the clock told him it was best to wrap things fast so he could get some sleep for school the next day. He smiled and held out a hand to Kallen, who grabbed it and hauled herself up. Her stomach rumbled quietly, but still loud enough for Lelouch to hear.

"Well then, I suppose it was a good thing I bought the pizza then" Lelouch teased as Kallen's face reddened again.

No one spoke as Lelouch shared his pizza with Kallen, who easily finished half of it. C.C. looked on enviously at the pair as she had finished her three pizzas already. When they were done, it was already half past midnight.

Jumping straight to business, Lelouch spoke with a serious tone to Kallen, "Zero has informed me of your situation, but as you can see, I am already holding one person, C.C., who is Zero's close friend. So I don't think I'll have room to hide you in my home for tonight."

Kallen looked disappointed. She had no wish to sleep outdoors and was hoping to at least be able to sleep on a couch.

"But, I can most certainly convince Suzaku to let the fact that you're a Black Knight slip when he returns to Ashford Academy to take up his politics courses." Lelouch smiled kindly as Kallen's mouth dropped open.

"He's really coming back?" Kallen blurted out.

" Yes, that's what I said Kallen. Suzaku called me some time ago that he will be coming to Ashford Academy with Euphie." Lelouch's sleepy mind had caused a momentary slip of the tongue. Quickly realizing his mistake, Lelouch cursed in his head as Kallen frowned.

"Why do you refer that Doll Princess with such familiarity?" Kallen's eyes narrowed, "Are you some kind of double agent helping Britannia?"

The traces of sleepiness in Lelouch's head muddled his quick thinking as Kallen's hand lowered dangerously towards her pocket containing what he was certain to be her knife. Desperately trying to come up with a goo reason, Lelouchstarted talking, "I... I met Euphi- I mean Princess Euphemia during that Giant Pizza festival. I would prefer to call her by her proper term, but she ordered me to use her nickname and it kind of stuck. Suzaku does it too you know?"

Lelouch winced inwardly at his own words. It sounded so weird even to himself he was sure Kallen wouldn't believe him. His fears came to pass as Kallen leapt over the table and crushed him into his chair, whipping out her knife to his throat.

"Enough of the bullshit Lelouch, tell me the truth! Are you some kind of agent for Britannia or are you really helping Zero. Answer me or else..." Kallen's threat was left hanging, but Lelouch had no doubt that she would slit his throat without hesitation. C.C. could help by barging in, but she seemed content to watch him squirm.

The knife twitched in Kallen's hand, cutting the tiniest of lines on Lelouch's skin. Lelouch let panic get the better of him and spilled some beans without realizing that C.C. would never let him come to harm. He had yet to fulfill his contract with her after all.

"Fine! I'll tell you the truth... I am Lelouch vi Britannia an abandoned prince of the Empire, so I have close ties with Euphie. But I am a real supporter of Zero! I provided him with the information that let him find you in the first place... I even helped him to create the idea of using a rock slide to destroy Cornelia's army! Now let go of me Kouzuki Kallen!" He hissed through tightly clenched teeth, his neck bleeding slightly as Kallen's sharp blade cut into a thin layer of flesh, just millimeters from his jugular.

Kallen's eyes just widened further and further. She could hardly believe what he was saying. True, it would answer why he said the princess's name with familiarity by claiming to be a member of the Doll Princess's family, but she had never heard of an abandoned prince. She couldn't even confirm that he had even helped Zero plan all those acts that had helped the Black Knights defeat the Britannian army. Most importantly, why the hell would a _prince of Britannia_ of all people be aiming to free Japan with Zero?

"Let him go Kallen, he speaks the truth. He is one of Zero trusted friends, even if he is a prince of Britannia, and he is also important to me. So let him go." C.C. spoke with the air of finality in her voice. She had gotten enough enjoyment watching Lelouch suffer, and it was getting a bit dangerous for her partner.

Kallen was stunned at the confirmation by Zero's friend, as she numbly withdrew her knife from Lelouch's neck. All this time, she had been standing next to royalty? _Wait a sec. Doesn't this mean Nunnaly is an abandoned Princess?_ Kallen's brow furrowed slightly in thought.

Another door to the room suddenly slid open to reveal a disheveled Nunnaly, drawing everyone's attention to her. Nunnaly moved her wheelchair forwards into the room and took a small sniff, frowning slightly.

"Brother? Why are you making so much noise, and why are you having food so late with people? You should know it is bad for your health, and you have school tomorrow." The little princess chastened.

Nunnaly started rolling forward towards the trio now, and Lelouch's eyes snapped back to Kallen, catching her own eyes as he rapidly tried to convey a message that meant, _get off me! I don't need Nunnaly to have misunderstandings with me!_

Kallen withdrew hastily, hiding her blade back in her purse as she slid as quietly as possible into her seat. C.C. let out a minute mental sigh of relief as Nunnaly reached Lelouch's side to touch his hand. Lelouch will his own tense hand to relax as he felt his sister's touch, not wanting to scare her.

"I'm sorry about causing so much trouble Nunna-chan, but I kind of got into a fight with my mother and ran out of the house. I didn't want to sleep out in the open, so I came over to Lelouch's place instead, and sort of called C.C.-san over to help with the pizza that Lelouch ordered for me." Kallen forced herself to sound as abashed and honest as possible, hoping that Nunnaly would accept her story.

Nunnaly was a bit startled upon hearing Kallen's voice, but smiled politely and replied, "Oh, it's you Kallen-san... It's fine coming to brother for help, but you should mend your relationship with your mother quickly. Family is a very important thing... Anyway, would you like to share my bed with me for the moment? I know nii-san can't share his bed with you, and he'll probably let C.C. stay because its so late... and also because he and C.C. are... well..."

"I told you Nunnaly! C.C. and I are just friends we're not lo-" Lelouch didn't finish as C.C. cut in.

"Don't worry Nunnaly even if I and Lelouch are not engaged, I can sleep in his bed. I am not afraid of sleeping with a man." The witch proclaimed fearlessly.

Kallen and Lelouch blushed crimson at C.C.'s suggestive statement as Nunnaly let out a small gasp and started mumbling incoherently about becoming an aunt and helping in weddings.

Lelouch sighed outwardly, but heaved a sigh of relief in his head. The situation had been diffused somewhat, so he could do something about getting Nunnaly to stop thinking that he was in love with C.C. later. For now, he and his sister were safe.

There was not one thing he could do to get his sister to _not_ share her bed. She seemed to want to have some company and trusted Kallen, so Lelouch let Kallen share Nunnaly's bed.

Lelouch got out of his seat, and Kallen and C.C. followed suit. Directing C.C. to bring Nunnaly to her bedroom, he brought Kallen to the showers to clean up before letting her into his sister's room.

No incidents occured in the bath this time.

Once Lelouch had tucked Nunnaly in, he let Kallen onto the bed. Giving a look to Kallen that promised death if she harmed Nunnaly, the prince bade the girls a good night before retiring to his own bedroom getting into bed, followed by C.C.

He was almost into dreamland when C.C. mercilessly chucked him out of bed and dumped him onto the couch with surprising strength. Without pause, C.C., then wrapped the blanket around herself and went to sleep on the bed, proclaiming that men should let women sleep on beds while they went for couches. Grumbling about moronic immortal witches, he fell into a fitful slumber...

Meanwhile, Cornelia was having a late night conversation with Euphemia and Suzaku in one of the Special Region's new government conference rooms... or to be more precise, she had been arguing with the couple from the early evening till two in the morning. Schenizel had been held up with dealing with some stuff that had happened in the EU, something about peace deals, so he wasn't around to help Euphemia or Suzaku.

Suzaku was just about ready to die from frustration, and partly from very slight hunger, having been unable to find time to have dinner with Euphie. Her highness, Cornelia had been forcing Euphie to argue over the same series of the same points, from about Euphie losing her title as a princess of the Royal Family, to Suzaku being a former Number, to even the wedding when it was to happen years down the road. Cornelia was basically trying to get Euphie out of her engagement with Suzaku and was a hell load desperate.

It was fortunate that Schenizel had arrived just in time to resolve the situation. With his superior negotiating skills that had led to his rise to position as Prime Minister of Britannia, he swiftly crushed all of Cornelia's points whilst strengthening Suzaku's and Euphie's positions. In ten minutes, Cornelia had progressed from being beet red with anger to white faced and almost foaming at the corners of her mouth. She was no match for Schenizel.

Euphie and Suzaku shared a small sigh of relief, as Cornelia finally agreed to the arrangements, all the while threatening Suzaku that if he dared do anything funny to Euphie, she would make certain he lost his limbs, five of them.

While Cornelia terrorized her sister's fiancée, Euphie had started wondering about Lelouch and Nunnaly. She knew that her younger siblings were not keen on returning to the Imperial Family, but wondered if, perhaps they would like to meet Cornelia and Schenizel at least. Lelouch had viewed Schenizel as a real brother, and held great trust in Cornelia. The same could be said for Nunnaly, except she called anyone in the family brother or sister and could trust easily.

The small group was exchanging goodbyes, when Euphie made a decision. _I will tell Cornelia-ne-san and Schenizel-nii-san about Lelouch and Nunnaly, and I'll try to get them to meet up with with them at Ashford Academy discreetly. I'm sure they'll respect Lelouch and Nunnaly's wish to stay hidden._ Euphie let out a wistful smile that caught her elder siblings' attentions.

"Is something the matter Euphie?" Schenizel inquired, ever so politely and gently.

"You aren't getting regrets about being engaged to Suzaku are you?" Cornelia drawled, hoping to get another chance at ending her sister's relationship with the Japanese man.

"I happen to like Suzaku a lot ne-sama, so stop trying to get between us!" Euphemia exclaimed in a rare display of frustration, before turning more somber, whispering, "I was just thinking about Lelouch and Nunnaly."

Euphie instantly felt the atmosphere of the room tense and sober. Tense for Suzaku, because he realised what Euphie might try to do, and sober as Schenizel and Cornelia were treated to reminders of the two lovable children of the past.

"Hm... indeed it would be right to think about Lelouch and Nunnaly. I think with the deaths of three of our family in this land and after so much turmoil, this peace in the area may possibly let them rest in peace with Clovis." mused Schenizel.

"Ah..." Cornelia agreed, a tear almost making it out of her eye before she forced it back.

Suzaku gave his beloved a look that asked, 'you aren't going to tell them the truth are you?' The returning smile was all the answer he needed. Placing a hand to his head to calm himself, he thought to himself, _Is this the best possible course of action... revealing Lelouch and Nunnaly could place them in danger from their Britannian enemies... but it is not very safe here either, with Zero and his weird power that almost drove Euphie mad- oh damn... I still need to talk to Euphie about what happened with Zero._

Euphia did give a report of her meeting with Zero, but Suzaku, who had been present for part of it knew it wasn't the whole story and could feel it in his bones that more details were missing even if his fiancée's siblings hadn't noticed.

Suzaku cast a glance around. The room's occupants were all staring. _With Zero as such an unknown enemy, I think I'd risk getting on Lelouch's bad side and help him face his more well known Britannian opponents. He'll probably have his siblings help... so this should be the best solution._ Coming to a decision of his own, his hand returned to his side as he let out a huge sigh and addressed his girlfriend, "Okay, tell them Euphie. But _he_ definitely won't like it."

Cornelia was angry and curious. What could her sister and Suzaku know that was of such magnitude that they had kept it from some of the most powerful figures in Britannia? Schenizel had a better idea, and had his suspicions. Zero was Suzaku's idea? Not likely, but possible. Something to do with Lelouch and Nunnaly? Probably meaning they had left something valuable behind or perhaps...

"Lelouch and Nunnaly-chan are alive and they're living in Ashford Academy at Tokyo Settlement!". The words came out in a rush as Euphie gave her brother and sister a huge grin.

Silence...

"_Ding Dong... Ding Dong_" went the P.A. system of Tokyo Settlement's Ashford Academy, signaling the start of a new day for learning, or trouble.

Kallen was for once, nervously fingering a new school uniform that Lelouch had attained for her. Kallen had every right to be jumpy, after all, she would almost certainly be walking right into the hands of her Britannian foes, relying on an abandoned Prince of the same nation to help her. Right now, they were headed for their first lesson of the day, political history.

The Prince in question was walking a pace ahead of her looking to the whole world that it was perfectly normal to walk closely with a girl that was rumored to have a close relationship with him. As the pair crossed the courtyard to the classes, the students still hanging around stared at them with obvious surprise. Some female students in the classrooms spotted them through the windows and started glaring jealously at Kallen, who tried to shrink into Lelouch's shadow.

_Fangirls are scary. I'd rather take on the whole Britannian Army than face these crazies... How does Lelouch deal with this kind of stress? _Kallen's thought, struggling to avoid the harsh stares...

In the Student Council room, Milly Ashford had called for a meeting with all Student Council members, except for Lelouch and Kallen, at the request of Suzaku. Rivalz slouched in his seat, looking bored, while the ladies maintained their postures. Suzaku had said he was bringing someone important over, so they needed to be on their best behavior.

With the slightest of hisses, the door opened, admitting Suzaku and four more guests. The Council members stared at the new group, and their jaws fell wide open. The Knight of Euphemia smiled in greeting to his friends. "We need to talk to you guys for a bit. It's a surprise for Lelouch."

Meanwhile, Lelouch swiftly headed to his classroom, closely followed by Kallen, in an attempt to find Suzaku to convince him to let Kallen have a normal life. He entered the building and caught sight of Suzaku, who stared at him right in the eye and tugged his shirt collar. Nodding imperceptibly, Lelouch followed Suzaku, with a confused Kallen trailing, a strange sense of foreboding forming in his chest. Something was wrong.

As Lelouch cleared the door to the roof, where he had seen Suzaku disappear through, he was grabbed none too gently by the collar and tossed to the floor. Kallen reacted fast, pulling out her knife to attack Suzaku who for some reason, had turned on his best friend. She was flung to the ground too, when two men attacked her just past the door.

Lelouch groaned, and hauled himself up to a sitting position to glare at his friend, only to have it fade into a look of absolute horror when he spotted Suzaku's companions. Cornelia and her Generals, Darlton and Guilford were glaring at him with little mercy. Milly and Rivalz, had a look of pure disappointment on their faces. Nina was indifferent. Euphemia looked confused, apologetic and regretful. Shirley's expression almost tore Lelouch's heart apart.

It was the same look she wore when he wiped her memories at Narita. A look of being wounded by betrayal. A look of pained grief.

But the real thing that did the castaway Prince in, was the saddened look on his very own sister's face, Nunnaly vi Britannia. Even after trying so hard to keep his beloved sister away from the harsh realities of life, he had failed. Failed miserably, and now knew that he was caught. There was no escape for him.

"Lelouch vi Britannia. You shall answer my questions truthfully, and I shall ensure you shall receive a fair trial, depending on how you answer." Cornelia spoke, with a monotonous tone that barely hid the rage that broiled beneath the surface.

Lelouch nodded. Kallen chose to stay quiet, coming to the conclusion that she would not be able to contribute anything to help Lelouch.

"Are you Zero, the leader of the Black Knights, and the murderer of Clovis la Britannia, our sibling? And is the red haired companion of yours the pilot of the red machine and your ace pilot." Cornelia began her questioning.

Shirley and Rivalz tried to butt in, but Milly stopped them. It was mostly a family matter now. They had no right to interfere.

Lelouch was thinking faster than lightning, searching for a way out of the predicament. He could not say he was Zero, nor could he admit Kallen's loyalty towards the Black Knights. _I must spin half truths... The dangers that my precious people might face if I told only the truth would be great. I will not let them come to harm for my actions!_

Lelouch drew in a shaky breath, and answered the question, "I was Zero once, sister, and I will admit that Kallen is a pilot of the Black Knights..."

The Britannians in the group tensed. Kallen was growing whiter in horror, _Lelouch is Zero? This cannot be! He is nothing like Zero! He's cowardly, arrogant, lazy, chauvinistic... but... he is also very very smart... just like- dare I admit it? Zero?_

"But I only took the mantle of Zero for a time just after the Battle of Narita. Also, Kallen is not really in Zero's employ. She's _my_ subordinate." Lelouch finished, his voice getting stronger as he glared dourly into his elder sister's eyes.

"Took Zero's persona temporarily?" muttered Guilford.

"What rubbish is that?" Suzaku hissed.

"Zero is a masked symbol. Who it is under the mask changes constantly, every few days. Each so called Zero having their own preferred pilot as their aide. I was one of those 'Zeros'." Lelouch grumbled.

Cornelia's eye furrowed, "Suppose we believed that nonsensical sounding story of yours, how are you going to explain about Kallen Stadfeld, or you involvement with the Black Knights... or why and how you some how brainwashed Shirley Fennete to forget about you?" Lelouch's eyebrows shot up past his hairline as Cornelia finished off by saying, "Most importantly... what exactly did you do to Euphie?"

Lelouch felt cornered. He could not reveal his curse, he couldn't!

"Please Brother... don't lie to me." Nunnaly whispered pleadingly.

Lelouch's will was destroyed faster than bullets tore up people. He bent his head down and sighed. He could never lie too much in the presence of Nunnaly and now that she had asked him for the truth, he could only give it to her. Reaching up to his left eye, he touched it

The Generals trained their guns on him warily. Lelouch's finger came away with the contact, and the group was bathed in a hellish red light. Lelouch raised his head again, and everyone recoiled, even Kallen.

In his left eye, the Geass shone through, brightly, menacingly.

"What the hell is that?" breathed Cornelia.

Lelouch closed his cursed eye and gave the answer, "It is Geass, the power of Kings. It is a power that separates me from normal people, and the reason why Shirley lost her memories and for Euphie's strange behavior that Suzaku witnessed."

"Don't tell me that power has something to do with..." Suzaku didn't dare finish his own sentence.

"What you're thinking is probably right Suzaku. My Geass has the power of Absolute Obedience, the power to make anyone obey only one order from me if I can establish eye contact. Like how I ordered you to live when I took part in the disastrous Kaminejima mission. It is also another reason why I am keeping my eye closed right now, to prevent any of you from falling to its effect." Lelouch sighed.

Shirley was distraught. "So you... used it on me... why?"

"Because I didn't want to let anyone precious to me get involved with my troubles any more."

Lelouch's broken voice was hard to listen to, as he continued. "I could not let you suffer with the knowledge of me being Zero. What if you had been caught by agents? You would have been tortured, or worse!"

Suzaku shook his gun in fury at Lelouch, shouting a retort, "Then what about Euphie! Why did you order her to shoot the Japanese!"

The group was stock still.

"I lost." Lelouch whispered.

"What?" Euphemia looked really confused, but was slowly piecing together the events and was starting to understand what had happened when she blanked out during her meeting with Lelouch. Finally, the memories of yesterday poured into her head, and she recalled everything. Her eyes widened in understanding.

"Geass will grow stronger with time and use." Was the last clue the group needed to piece the puzzle together.

"Boya lost control of his Geass while he was explaining its function to Euphemia. The example of an order he used is rather obvious." came the emotionless voice of C.C. as she sauntered onto the roof, paying no heed to Guilford and Suzaku, who had pointed their guns at her.

"Lost control?" Milly echoed, puzzled.

"Lelouch's Geass went rogue at the most unfortunate time. It's as simple as that." C.C. smirked.

Kallen's mind was forming the most horrible theories in her mind, "Then... what about me?"

Everyone's heads swiveled to her as she stared into Lelouch's normal eye. "Did you cast a Geass on me to-"

Lelouch discovered he never did like to see a woman look so down, especially if he was the reason, so he answered. "The use of Geass causes a short space in one's memory, since they cannot remember anything they did while under its influence."

Everyone else racked their heads to see if they had the same symptom as what Lelouch said. Suzaku, Shirley and Euphie certainly knew Lelouch had used Geass on them. Milly, Rivalz Cornelia and her Knights sighed in relief. They had no such experience. Kallen's eyes however, were as wide as saucers. "You did use it on me."

"Only to find out whether you were a terrorist and to see if you were a threat." Lelouch admitted. "The rest of your actions were your own choices."

Cornelia could stand it no longer. "Whatever the case, I am placing you two under arrest, Lelouch vi Britannia and Kallen Stadfeld, on the charges of treason!" and as an after thought, she asked Suzaku to apprehend C.C. as well.

Darlton and Guilford moved in on the castaway Prince and the Black Kight Ace. Suzaku looked grimly at C.C., who was unperturbed. However, everyone's movements were suddenly halted. All except C.C. who saw a faint wave of red flash by briefly to encompass the roof before fading from sight.

For the shortest of moments, C.C. was surprised. Then she understood what was happening. _Geass!_ She spun, bringing out her own pistol hidden in her sleeves to bear on the roof access door. There was a small, innocent looking boy. One who was carrying a gun and bearing a Geass in his right eye.

C.C. fired a second too late, as the boy sent three quick and devastating shots into her partner's side. The witch's own bullet sped out of the gun barrel and smashed into the boy's left shoulder, sending him sprawling to the floor, breaking his concentration and the Geass influence.

Lelouch collapsed into a fast growing pool of his own blood, surprise written all over his face. It took everyone else a moment to actually realize what had occurred, and then. Nina fainted at the sight of the blood. Nunnaly screamed and wheeled forward to her brother. Suzaku sprinted ahead of his classmates and the Royal siblings to crouch by Lelouch, where he desperately struggled to stem the flow of blood.

Guilford and Darlton reacted, turning around to see C.C. standing over a boy, gun pointed right in between the child's eyes. "One more try to use that Geass of your's boy, and I'll kill you." C.C. hissed, anger slipping into her voice. Rivalz spoke up for the first time.

"What the hell hap-"

"There's no time for that! Call an ambulance! I cannot allow Lelouch to die!" C.C. shouted, her control evaporating. Rivalz flipped out his cell and hastily dialed the emergency number, his fingers shaking uncontrollably.

The boy tried to roll away, only to scream out as C.C. 'decommissioned' his arms and legs. Crouching next to the boy, C.C. growled, "Are you from the Geass Directorate?"

The boy didn't answer. He was too busy screaming over his wounds. C.C. cursed under her breath. She would get no answers from the boy. C.C. tightened on the trigger of her gun pointed at the assassin's temples.

Pained coughs from Lelouch took C.C.'s mind off the assassin and her thoughts of murdering the boy vanished as she chose to run to her partner's side instead. She hadn't done that in a long time... getting so agitated for the sake of a man.

Cornelia threw the rule of conduct out the window and ran to Lelouch, desperate to see if her brother was fine. She may have despised Lelouch after finding out what he had done when she had talked to the Student Council, but her was still family.

Guilford, coughed softly to catch Cornelia's attention. She looked up, and he pointed at the gasping assassin. Cornelia mouthed, "Arrest him." and Guilford bowed slightly, walking up to the boy and cuffing the assassin's legs and feet.

With Lelouch, he was losing his battle for consciousness. _I got shot... Assassin with a Geass... father must be involved._ Lelouch's fading mind focused on one topic, Nunnaly's safety. _I must entrust her to someone who can take care of her while I'm out... or if I die... someone I can trust... _

_I know..._

"Don't you dare die on me!" Hissed C.C. "You haven't fulfilled your side of the contract yet!"

Lelouch could not take it. The witch's voice was full to the brim with worry, but still she tried to hide behind a cold facade. He chuckled softly, instantly regretting it when the pain finally hit. Gasping, he clutched at his side and his companions grew even more frantic. Lelouch grit his teeth.

Euphemia could hear the faint whine of the emergency helicopter approaching from the distance. But it sounded pretty far away and needed time to arrive... Lelouch didn't have time.

"C-cornelia..." Lelouch whispered.

"What is it." Cornelia swallowed thickly.

Lelouch took Nunnaly's hand and brought it up to Cornelia's. "Take care of Nunnaly if something happens to me. Keep her safe... keep her free from father." His rant set off a fit of coughs.

Nunnaly was horrified "What are you saying brother! You're going to be fine!" Nunnaly had tears streaming endlessly down her face. She had survived because of her brother... if he could not be with her, or worse, died... she couldn't cope.

Lelouch stroked his sister's fingers gently, "There will always come a time when you will have to stand on your own Nunnaly." Lelouch coughed violently, blood spattering his front. Looking weakly at Cornelia, he stared into her eyes, pleading silently. The Second Princess gave in fast, "You have my word."

Lelouch tried to thank Cornelia, but found that he no longer had energy to speak. His sight was dimming. He felt his heart slowing. Still, he felt assured; his siter would be safe in Cornelia's hands. He hoped.

The whir of the Air Ambulance was loud and clear now. Euphemia glanced up and saw it, just a little ways away. Shirley was hopeful, "Just hold on a while longer Lulu! The ambulance is almost here!"

Nunnaly's grip on the castaway Prince's hand tightened. She begged him to stay awake. Lelouch smiled weakly. _I feel tire...d..._ he thought, his eyes drifting closed, only to snap open when C.C. harshly told him to keep them open. _Silly witch..._

His eyes closed. His breath left. His heart stopped.

"LELOUCH!"

"NII-SAMA!"

_TBC_

_

* * *

_

From the Author: Well its likely now that I may have this fic as trilogy (Since Idea #3 whacked me on the head a week after Idea #2). I'll leave the conversation in the Student Council room to the reader's imagination.

However, with life in the real world growing ever so hectic, I am afraid this will be the last update up till December... duty calls. All my other stories will be put on hold too, but I can be certain I will start up again in late November to December... before duty calls... again.

_Hope you enjoyed this chapter, and I would welcome your reviews. Criticisms are always accepted, as long as they don't include cussing._

_P.S. Polls comin up! The question... Who the heck should Lelouch end up with?_


	3. Moving On

_From the Author: Hi! I never thought that this last part would be so nerve wracking! I was wondering how to tie the strings as best I could and spent weeks trying to make it as good as possible. Anyway, this really is the last part of the story, but I will probably come up with a continuation if the readers wish for it. Anyway, the voting results are out:_

_C.C. (9)_

_Kallen (8)_

_Shirley (1)_

_So I'll probably try for a Lelouch/C.C./Kallen Since the two are so closely tied._

* * *

_**Moving On**_

Snow fell from the heavens onto the land of the rising sun. In the Special Administrative Region of Japan, Kaname Ougi woke to the rays of the sun peeking through the curtains of his apartment window. Groaning softly, Ougi sat up, and a shape rustled next to him under the blankets of his bed. He smiled softly at his fiancé, who returned the gesture by rising up to giving him a peck on the cheek. Chigusa, or to be more precise, Viletta Nu slid away from her husband to be and proceeded into the kitchen to prepare breakfast.

Ougi pulled the curtains open and stared out at the Special Region, which was also starting to wake up and come alive with the usual hustle and bustle that had occurred over the past two months since the Region had been formed. The former Black Knight Second in Command glanced at his fiancé and remembered the nasty fight that almost ended their relationship a week after they had moved to the Special Region.

Viletta had managed to regain some of her memory one fine day when a stupid bunch of Japanese thieves had broken into his house when he was out buying groceries. Ougi had come home to be greeted by four half dead crooks and was pressed against a wall with a dagger millimeters from his right eye, staring into 'Chigusa's' eyes that were full to the brim with fury.

Ougi had spent the best part of his day in a dangerous arguement with the silver haired woman, but was fortunate enough to be able to convince her to give him a chance to let her have a normal life away from the military.

Looking back to that time, things really had changed. He had actually managed to patch up with the former Purist and make her more tolerant to his people. She still tended to be snappish towards rowdy Japanese, but she had warmed up to most other Japanese considerably.

A swift tap on the head with the ladle handle by a smirking Viletta brought Ougi out of his reverie, and he quickly sat down to eat his breakfast with the Britannian woman, switching on the television as he moved to the dining table in the small living room.

The news was really dull now. Mostly about minor stealing or robbery cases with the occasional murder. Sakuradite supply throughout the world was stable since the disruptions caused by the Black Rebellion were long gone. The Britannian Prime Minister was so impressed by the peace in Area 11 that the security place on it had been lessened slightly; the Glaston Knights, along with the task force that Schenizel had brought with him had left for the Motherland.

Strangely, as both Ougi and Viletta noted, Schenizel himself had not yet been reported to be returning to Britannia. His Avalon, which always he traveled in, was still present in Tokyo Settlement's massive Government Building. Further, it was noticed by the media that Princess Cornelia and her sister, the former princess,Euphemia. Were disappearing from the public eye often. Reporters were starting to speculate that they were privately meeting to discuss on issue about the Special Region.

To Viletta, she did not really care about what was happening in the rest of the world. She felt quite comfortable staying by Ougi's side and was not keen on returning to the army if she could help it. That was a surprise even to herself. _A year ago, I would not even consider dropping out of the military... now I don't even want the life of a soldier. Love is so strange._ She smiled and sipped on her tea.

Ougi finished off his meal and carried the dishes off to the sink, where Viletta would wash them later. For now, he would be going off to work at his friend, Tamaki's Bar, helping him clean up the place and getting the drink supplies.

Fate decided to play funny then.

Ougi was almost out of the house when a harried reporter came on the news with the big glaring words 'Breaking News' hanging at the bottom of the screen. He paused to look what the commotion was about as Viletta came to a stop by his side.

"We are coming off our usual reports to bring you some breaking news! Just five minutes ago, the Emperor, Charles di Britannia has landed in Area 11 with the _entire_Imperial family. The apparent reason for this sudden movement is that as of sixteen hours ago, Second Princess Cornelia li Britannia and Prime Minister Schenizel el Britannia made the information known to the Royal Family that the Prince, Lelouch vi Britannia as well as his sister Nunnaly vi Britannia, who had been believed dead after the invasion of Area 11 are alive and well." The newscaster said in a rush.

All around Britannia, people listening to the news were stunned into silence. In Area 11, the silence was deafening, as the people waited to hear more from the newscaster.

"The Emperor and the Imperial Family are now scheduled to meet the Lost Prince and Princess at noon today in the Tokyo Settlement to welcome them back to the family. The question remains, how did the Prince and Princess survive, and why didn't they ever return to the Imperial Family until they were found? We will bring you more news updates as soon as possible. That brings us to the end of our Breaking News report." The news instantly shifted back to the usual dull reports.

Viletta switched the television off and tried to shoo her man out the door, "Come on Ougi. You need to get to Tamaki's bar."

Ougislowly made his way out, but spoke briefly with his wife before closing the door, "I don't know what you think, but I feel something big might happen now."

His fiancé gave no reply as she closed the door, but the look in her eyes told him all he needed to know. Vilettahad felt the same thing that he did. The same feeling he had when he had met Zero. The feel, of the winds of change...

Noon came very quickly. One moment, dawn had barely arrived on that winter day, the next, the skies and streets of Tokyo settlement were swarming with one of the largest shows of military might in the world. Monstrous battalions of Knightmares and combat aircraft patrolled the settlement, armed to the teeth with some of the most advanced weapons available. Most of the units were even sporting the crests of the Royal guards.

It was rather obvious to everyone by then why there was such a huge army present. The whole Imperial family was in the city after all. Their safety could not be compromised. Still, the sheer numbers of fighting units all concentrated into one place was awe inspiring as well as terrifying to most people.

Wearing a dress for once, Kallen Stadtfeld, or rather Kouzuki Kallen, thought it was just a stupid way to show off for the Britannians. The sheer force on display was nothing more than the Emperor's way of showing to the world how weak they supposedly were compared to the might of Britannia. Staring out at the thousands of war machines moving around the city through the windows of the royal quarters of the Government Building, Kallen clenched her fist in anger.

"Truly a waste of valuable resources isn't it?" A feminine voice came from behind Kallen.

The Ace of Elevens spun around to face C.C. and growled, "It's not just a waste! This whole incident of Lelouch returning to his family is just giving those arrogant Royals a chance to put the people of Japan down and intimidate the world."

"Well. Don't forget that _I _am also part of that Royalty that you are scolding as well, not to mention, Euphemia, Cornelia, brother Schenizel, and my dear sister Nunnaly. We are most certainly not arrogant like the rest of our family." Lelouch walked into the office with a smirk on his face.

Kallen scoffed. She would admit that _most _of the names Lelouch mentioned were indeed humble in the eyes of many, but Lelouch was definitely the most arrogant and stubborn ass of the entire family, apart from his father.

Lelouch caught the glare that Kallen had given him and started laughing, only to clutch at his side and wince as the almost healed wounds twinged. The witch was by his side in an instant, guiding the prince to a chair, all the while chiding him for being stupid enough to aggravate his wounds. As Kallen watched, she began to think back to when Lelouch had just been brought to the hospital after the assassination attempt.

Kallen had not been able to go on the copter, since she was involved with the Black Knights, meaning the others held as much trust in her as they could throw a Knightmare, zero. Only Nunnaly and Suzaku had been let aboard. The rescue machine could not take more additional weight.

Later, Nunnaly had told her that Lelouch had bled so much blood all over the floor of the emergency helicopter that she was sure he didn't even have an ounce of life fluid left in him. Suzaku was as white a corpse and shaking uncontrollably from the sight of so much blood being spilled by his friend.

Lelouch's own face was pretty much the same as Suzaku's, except his condition was because he was balanced on the knife edge of life and death. The sight of the pale unconscious face had even managed to startle Cornelia and Schenizelwhen they arrived at the Intensive Care Ward with their guards and the Student Council. Miraculously, Kallen had been allowed to follow because Euphemia said she would trust the Black Knight.

The doctors' reports did not help the situation in the least either. They told the stunned friends of Lelouch that one of the bullets from the shooter had ricocheted around in the boy's body, shredding a kidney into unrecognizable mush and damaging his spleen and liver. The shock had already caused Lelouch's heart to stop thrice.

If it wasn't because Cornelia had screamed at the paramedics to save him at all cost, even the surgeons would have given up on the patient when his heart stopped the second time. The doctors weren't even sure the prince would survive, and went far enough to question Cornelia and Schenizel on why they would go so far to save a 'commoner'.

If Kallen and Suzaku had not restrained the royally pissed Witch of Britannia, the good doctors would have joined Lelouch in Intensive Care, or the morgue.

Over the course of the next month, Lelouch had swum in and out of unconsciousness repeatedly as he made his slow road to recovery. Nunnaly had insisted on remaining by his side since the other students had to return to the Academy. Milly even had to make a cover story to tell the student population that Lelouch had gone to the Motherland with Nunnaly for a vacation.

Kallen on the other hand was blessed with the misfortune of getting thrown into a Britannian jail cell. The silver lining to that dark cloud was that she had been placed in a low security cell next to her mother, allowing her to have conversations with the lady who had cared for her all her young life.

The guards were strangely less aggressive to either of them too, something which Kallen suspected was Schenizel's doing. She _had _heard the Prince talking to the chief guard before hearing panicked agreements from the chief. What the two were talking about exactly however, Kallen could only guess.

It was also during that month that Cornelia made a record for holding out the longest in an argument with Schenizel. While Nunnaly had been caring for her half dead sibling, Schenizel was insisting that the lost Royal siblings be brought back into the public eye so that the Britannian Royal Guard could effectively protect them. Cornelia's counter was obvious, "If those supposed Royal Guards could protect them, why didn't they prevent terrorists from entering Pendragon and assassinating Marianne?"

Schenizel had pointed out that Cornelia had been in charge of the same Royal Guards at that time, but said Princess countered by saying she only was responsible or the inner defenses. The rest of the palace guards were commanded by Nobles who were jealous of Marianne and could have been responsible in part for the assassination. Cornelia pressed on by saying many within the Royal Family too, had disliked the mother of Lelouch and Nunnaly greatly.

"Returning Lelouch and Nunnaly to our family is as bad as leaving them to fend off assassins by themselves. Maybe even worse." Cornelia had shouted at Schenizel before rushing off to the hospital to check on her other brother.

Schenizel took the better part of the next month trying to find a way to let Cornelia at least feel safe about letting the Lost Prince and Princess return to their family and still keep them safe.

The answer surprisingly came from Lelouch himself, when he finally gained enough strength to stay awake at least for a few hours.

Cornelia and Schenizel had both visited him and confided with him the problem that they were facing. Lelouch was not at his most efficient, but he was still sharp enough to put together a plan that satisfied Cornelia's concerns and Schenizel's wishes.

They had also obtained Lelouch's 'reasons' for joining the Black Knights. Cornelia had been keen on punishing the young man for killing so many of her subordinates, but relented easily for once to her elder brother's reasonings that Lelouch's actions were indeed for a greater good and for his sister. So Lelouch did not to get punished, much to the young fellow's secret relief.

By the end of the visit, Cornelia and Schenizel were impressed by the Lost Prince's planning skills and were frankly, quite grateful to have him back on their side. They shuddered at the thought of Lelouch still being their enemy. Britannia would likely have been razed to the ground. Not immediately, but most definitely in a few years. Even Schenizel doubted if he himself would have been able to save his country.

Part of the plan had included Kallen, so she had been released from her prison and was directed to stay by Lelouch's side.

The former Zero had then informed Kallen that she had two choices; She would either be discreetly moved to the Special Region, or she could join him as his Knight in another ploy to give the Japanese more freedom. Kallen had been very skeptical and suspicious at first, but after some convincing and plan elaborating by Lelouch, she had jumped at the chance of getting more freedom for her people.

Admittedly, Kallen supposed it was partly because she really liked Lelouch that she had agreed to his scheme, not that she would ever tell the prince that she had feelings for him.

So here she was now, as a girl of Noble birth, preparing to rise up amongst the ranks of those she had sworn never to be. Kallen Stadtfeld was going to become a Knight today if all went Lelouch's way.

"Lelouch? It's time. Father and the rest of the family is waiting in the Grand Hall." Came Euphemia's soft voice as she entered the room.

"Very well. Thanks Euphie." Lelouch locked his face into an emotionless mask and he stood.

C.C. handed Lelouch his royal cloak which he accepted gracefully. Then, motioning for Kallen to follow, he left the room with Euphie, but not before warning C.C. silently, "Do not leave this room C.C.. Charles is here and he will surely catch you if he knew you were here."

To his surprise, C.C. had simply given her word to him, and locked the door once he had stepped out into the corridor. Lelouch and his entourage made their way towards the Grand Hall slowly, passing by many servants who bowed feverishly at them.

Just outside the main doors that led where the rest of the Imperial Family were, Nunnaly joined them, being pushed along by Suzaku. Kallen took hold of Nunnaly's wheelchair then, to allow Suzaku to take Euphie into the Grand Hall by some other door. This left the Lelouch, Nunnaly and Kallen alone in the vast hall way with the chief announcer.

Lelouch smiled nicely at his younger sister, "Are you feeling fine Nunnaly?"

"A bit nervous ni-sama, but I am more concerned about you. Does your wound hurt?" Nunnaly reached out to touch her brother's side.

"It's fine Nunnaly. You just worry about yourself for now, okay?" Lelouch chuckled lightly, careful to keep the pain out of his expression.

Nunnaly hesitated for a moment, but nodded all the same. Looking at the chief announcer, he nodded, and turned to face the double doors with a completely regal air. _Man! How does he do that! _Kallen thought, as she hastily straightened and plastered a neutral expression on her face.

"Announcing the arrival of Prince Lelouch vi Britannia and Princess Nunnaly vi Britannia of the Imperial family and Lady Kallen Stadtfeld of the Stadtfeld House.

Soundlessly, the great doors opened up into the Grand Hall, and Kallen almost gasped.

The Grand Hall was the epitome of opulence and extravagance. Three rows of massive diamond chandeliers hung from the high ceilings. The flooring was made of some of the finest marble Kallen had ever laid eyes on, and the carpet leading to the end of the hall seemed to have been created out of superb furs. But even with the splendor of the Great Hall, Kallen felt a mounting pressure in her heart.

In the cavernous room, stood the members of the most powerful family in the world. The air was cold and dry like the faces of the numerous Royal members. Kallen briefly thought whether she should have worn more clothes that would cover her more and keep her warm, even if it would inhibit her movement that would be detrimental if she got into a fight. _Why am I even thinking that I'll get into a fight _Kallen kicked those thoughts out of her head.

But the most chilling person to Kallen was definitely the Emperor himself.

Seated on a throne at the hall's end, flanked by his many wives, Charles di Britannia was _huge_. With his cold calculating eyes that screamed of a predator searching tirelessly for prey to consume, he was terrifying to Kallen rather than annoying when she had seen his speeches on television.

A touch on her hand from Nunnaly knocked Kallen out of her daze. Realizing what she had to do, Kallen gathered her composure and pushed Nunnaly forward with Lelouch, step by step towards the imposing figure that was the Lost Siblings' father.

It seemed like an eternity to Kallen as she walked towards the throne, but they reached the Emperor in just a minute. Kallen knew what would happen next; the lowest ranking would always have to pay their respects first. Kallen really, really, _really_ hated curtsying or bowing or genuflecting before anyone other than Zero, but she knew that if she didn't, she'd be getting a one way ticket to Hell.

So Kallen curtsied before the Emperor, and Lelouch soon followed in a genuflect, careful only to give just enough respect to his father, no more. Nunnaly was stuck in a wheelchair, so she could not kneel, but she did give a low bow nonetheless.

"Rise Lelouch vi Britannia. Nunnaly vi Britannia. It gives me great pleasure in seeing both of you alive and well." Charles spoke in gravelly tones that told Kallen that the man did not mean a single word he said.

She glanced at Lelouch. If Lelouch had been offended by the coldness of his father, he never showed it, and neither did Nunnaly. Instead, Lelouch gracefully stood to his full height and replied, "And it is good to be able to return to the family."

Kallen was impressed by how Lelouch was able to keep cool in such a situation. Her respect for him went up a couple of notches.

"Rise Kallen Stadtfeld of the Stadtfeld House." the Emperor commanded. Kallen was all too happy to obey that order. The stupid man had kept her on the hard floor for so long!

"Still, I am curious of why you did not immediately return to our family once the invasion of this Area ended." Came the question that Lelouch had expected. Charles was never a man to mince words or beat round bushes.

The Black Prince gave nothing away in his expression as he answered smoothly, "We were being tracked by a group of terrorists who were trying to kill us. Any attempt to return would have quickly been foiled."

Charles smiled coldly, "But then how were you able to stay with the Ashford House for seven years undetected."

"Surely you should have read the report that Princess Cornelia has submitted. The Ashford House, as well as myself and my sister were being monitored by the terrorists. The attempt on Cornelia's life as well as Euphemia's, Nunnaly's and my own gives more than enough proof of that when Cornelia and Euphemia tried to make contact with me. It was through sheer fortune that I survived my wounds and that my siblings were unharmed." Lelouch frowned slightly, as if challenging his father.

Kallen really wanted to find the restroom. The Emperor looked like he was absolutely livid, but then again, he always did seem to look angry. Charles got off his throne.

The tension in the room mounted by ten times as the man walked up to Lelouch, who bravely stood his ground. Charles raised his hand. Cornelia looked ready to jump at her father to protect her sibling. The reporters present were whispering, "Would his Majesty strike his newly returned son?"

And Charles placed the hand onto Lelouch's shoulder and smiled?

The tension vanished to be replaced by the discreet aura of confusion.

"I have read Cornelia's report, Lelouch vi Britannia, and I take your word for it." Kallen caught the Emperor mouthing two more words to Lelouch, "This time."

"Putting that issue aside, I will now install you as the vice-governor of Area 11 seeing as you have seven years worth of experience of life here and that Euphemia has been bethrothed to the future head of the Special Region. I expect you to be of use to your elder sister." Charles said.

Lelouch took things in stride, "I humbly accept the position father. But I wish to know what my sister shall be doing, for if there are no duties for her, I wish for her to finish her studies in Ashford Academy."

Whispers rustled through the crowd. Lelouch had already challenged the Emperor by showing him barely enough respect and talking back to his father. He was pushing his luck very far.

Charles waved his other hand dismissively, "Nunnaly would not be able to carry out the duties that her siblings can do. She may continue her education."

More whispers. Lelouch had just made the Emperor agree with him twice! Kallen on the other hand clenched her fist in anger. By making such a proclamation before such a large group of Nobles and the press, Charles was effectively putting his own daughter down. Nunnaly had shrunk visibly at the harsh words of her father.

Lelouch was obviously insulted, but he pressed on with a minute smirk on his face, "Then I shall make one final request father."

Charles di Britannia remained silent.

Taking his silence for assent, Lelouch forged on, "I wish to make Miss Kallen Stadtfeld my Knight."

The crowd erupted in a blizzard of protests.

"Insanity" Cried a consort.

"Preposterous!" Shouted Carline il Britannia

"A student becoming a Knight? This is absolute nonsense!" Cried the Knight of Four, Dorothea Ernst.

"Silence!" Charles growled.

It was as if someone had suddenly hit the mute button. The noise had been there one moment, and was cut off the next. Through the commotion, Kallen had watched on quietly, surprised at the childishness of some members of the Royal family.

Then, Kallen felt a shadow fall over her and she looked up, right into the eyes of the Britannian Emperor. Up close, his aura was smothering the life out of her.

Maintaining eye contact with Kallen, Charles questioned his son, "Why would you choose this meek and weak looking girl, who looks as if she has never seen the battlefield as your Knight."

Lelouch gave no answer. Kallen had been pissed off on hearing the Emperor's assessment of her, _MEEK _and_ WEAK? I'll show him!_ "Your Majesty! Please allow me to prove my worth in battle against one of your knights right here and now then." She ground out through gritted teeth impulsively. Kallen took a split second after the words burst forth to realize what she did, _Shit! I just asked for a fight!_

No one spoke up, fearing to break their Majesty's order for 'silence', but in most people's heads, they thought _Surely this girl is mad! Fighting a Rounds? She must have a death wish!_ or _The Emperor will surely execute the girl for showing such insolence!_

Odysseus u Britannia however had seen Cornelia's smirk and Schenizel's soft smile at the young Noble's antics and knew the girl was definitely more than what most people saw. _Father probably knows this, but wants to see just how strong the girl is_, Odysseus grimaced. There was going to be more fighting, which he greatly detested.

Charles remained silent for a moment, as if considering Kallen's words, before coming to a decision. His Majesty gave no warning to Kallen to prepare herself, and merely called out, "Knight of Ten!"

Kallen spun quickly, drawing the hidden dagger in her purse and throwing herself to the right as Luciano Bradley came barreling in from the midst of the crowd. Civilians hurriedly backed up against the walls of the Grand Hall to give the dueling pair more space and to avoid getting caught between them.

The other Knights of Rounds stepped forward, forming a ring around Charles to protect him. Cornelia and Suzaku had rushed up to provide some help to Lelouch and his disabled sister. All the while, the many reporters were recording and broadcasting the event to the whole of Britannia.

Luciano tossed a dagger casually at his opponent, sneering. The girl was a feisty one indeed, and her agility that allowed her to dodge past his attack was making him excited. Perhaps he should just beat the girl and force her to submit to him? She would be a great addition to his own guard unit.

Kallen had other ideas. The Vampire looked like he was less then what everyone made him out to be. To the Ace of Elevens, Luciano's dagger throwing was boring and slow, and his daggers were way too big anyway. _Hell! Those things might as well be qualified as swor- WHOAH! _Kallen backpedaled hurriedly to avoid an diagonal slash at her from the blood thirsty Knight.

Too slow. The dress was an impeding apparel to wear when fighting.

The knife tip bit glanced past her stomach lightly, ripping up her shirt slightly and drawing blood. Kallen swore and continued to back away. _Damn! I need a better weapon than my small dagger... hmm... this could work... I hope. _

"This is over!" Roared Luciano lunging at the Crimson Lotus, a dagger in both hands.

_I don't think so! _Kallen threw her weapon right at the Vampire cutting his left cheek as the dagger passed. The Knight of Ten snarled, "Now you just want to lose faster idiot!"

"Is that so?" Kallen shot back. _This had better work!_

Luciano swung the dagger in his left downwards, keeping his right one free to attack if Kallen leapt away. Only, Kallen did not move the way Luciano wanted her to. Kallen spun around the weapon and shouldered the Knight full in the chest. Luciano coughed out blood, _How-_

Kallen was not done. Grabbing the Knight's right hand, she twisted his wrist viciously. The resounding crack made most of the Nobles flinch. The Knight of Ten's dagger slipped through nerveless fingers.

"YOU MONKEY!" Luciano screamed, pulling back in an attempt to stab at Kallen with his only usable hand.

Kallen smirked. Swiping the dagger out of the air as it fell to the ground, the Black Knight ran the blade edge past the Vampire's gut, cutting into the flesh deeply. The Knight of Ten made one last ditch attempt and tried to stab his opponent through the heart.

With a yell, Kallen leaned away from Luciano and his dagger before ramming her own deep into the Knight's left shoulder. Luciano fell to the floor, clutching his wounds and cursing, "Damn you monkey! What have you done to me!"

"Just shut up will you!" Kallen growled irritably and punched him in the face.

The Knight of Ten was out cold.

The congregation was shocked. Reporters stood speechless, unable to think of what to say. A tiny girl that looked like a doll in a dress had just beaten the tenth strongest soldier of the Empire. Prince Lelouch had found a powerful warrior.

Lelouch started to clap for Kallenalone at first, his claps resounding eerily throughout the Grand Hall. No one else followed, until the Knight of One joined in, and then, the rest started to clap one by one. Soon, the hall was filled with thunderous applause. His Majesty however, remained still.

Kallen cast a smirk at the Knight of Four. "Have any complaints?", She drawled.

Dorothea stormed right up to the Black Knight Ace, and for the briefest second, everyone thought the temperamental woman was going to start a fight until she gave Kallen a bear hug. " You have impressive fighting skills Kallen Stadtfeld. Though your potential is not completely tapped as I can see. However, it would be an honor for the Britannian Army to have one such as you protecting our Royalty."

"Couldn't have put it better myself! You go girl!" Shouted the Knight of Three, Gino Weinberg, who winced when the Bismark Waldstein chastised him quietly.

"Silence" Called out Charles di Britannia for the second time in a day.

"I suppose this has cleared any doubts that Kallen is not a suitable candidate as my Knight?" Lelouch inquired blandly, although he was positively laughing at the humiliation of Luciano. The Knight in question was being hauled off unceremoniously to the infirmary by the Royal Guards.

His Majesty merely turned to walk out of the Grand Hall, and his consorts rushed to follow him, while his Knights cleared a path through the throng of reporters. Kallen was beyond mad already, _HEY! I just went through all that crap with the fight and this ass of Lelouch's father isn't going to say anything?_

Lelouch seethed inwards. After all the trouble he went through to try and get Kallen in with him to help in the plan to topple his father, this was the result? Silence?

"I expect Kallen Stadtfeld to be Knighted by tomorrow Lelouch. If you do not, she will be placed in my Knights of Rounds as the Knight of Seven." Charles' voice rumbled to the ears of all close by.

An instant later, the most powerful man in the world had left, and the rest of the Royal family hastily began to follow. They did have other duties to attend to elsewhere. On the way out, Schenizel and Cornelia congratulated a totally stupefied Kallen. Suzaku and Euphie had given their blessings before leaving for Ashford, taking an ecstatic Nunnaly with them, who had given Kallen a big smile. It would do them no good to be slacking off from study.

When all the familiar faces had left, then, Lelouch and Kallen had realized what they had been left with. The horror known as the rabid reporter corps. It had taken all of Lelouch's strength, which amounted to little, to restrain his Knight to be from looking for her dagger to slaughter the irritating journalists.

Off in Tamaki's Bar, the former High Command of the Black Knight watched on in horror and awe as they witnessed their best friend earn the title of Knight. They had known that Zero had given Kallen a contact, someone that the Eleven Ace supposedly knew, to start life over, but this was totally unimaginable.

Ougi could not understand what was going on. Kallen told him that her contact was a student by the name of Lelouch Lamperouge two months ago. Could it be that that same student really was _the_Lelouch vi Britannia that stood beside his friend?

Kallen had told him she was doing something big soon, but this was insane! Why was Kallen going to the other side? Had the Prince brainwashed her, or was it some elaborate plot by Zero to use the help of a Britannian Royal to place Black Knights into the heart of the Britannian Army ranks? Everything was so confusing.

"I think we need to get back in contact with Zero." Minami whispered quietly to the Black Knight Vice Commander.

Ougi would have been glad to take the advice from his friend, but Zero had literally vanished from the face of the Earth. The only evidence of his existence remaining being the mask he left to the Britannians. The closest people to the elusive man were C.C. and Kallen, and only C.C. knew where and who Zero was.

The problem then, was that C.C. had put up a disappearing act too.

"It's impossible to contact Zero and so is his closest companion, C.C.. We all know that.", Ougi sighed, "The only chance of finding Zero seems to be Kallen and her friend."

"Whoa! You can't be talking about that skinny Prince?" Tamaki said none too softly, causing his two comrades to jump.

Minami stared at Ougi, who sighed yet again, "We have no choice. They're the only and closest clues to Zero."

"But what if Kallen has turned against us." Minami muttered darkly.

Ougi frowned at Minami, "You should know better. Kallen is the most faithful to Zero in the Black Knights. Questioning her loyalty is like not believing that we could have gotten to where we are now."

But as Minami quickly apologized for his lack of trust, Ougi was hesitant too. Ougi already was witness to the sheer strategic prowess of Zero and his charisma that had bent many a strong will under his sway. C.C. too, was skilled at lying and gave off the aura like she was something otherworldly, like her master. Who was to say that Lelouch vi Britannia, a possibly close associate of Zero was not the same?

The Lost Prince seemed to exude the same aura as Zero, only he was Britannian, and could have been working for Britannia. Helping Zero to pacify the Japanese before starting his own plots, using Kallen as his pawn. Was Kallen really still loyal to the Japanese? Or was her loyalty now lying with a Britannian who seemed to be as powerful as Zero.

No. It was impossible. Completely unimaginable and unlikely. Kallen had to be helping Zero with another of his escapades, using the help of Lelouch vi Britannia. That seemed like the most logical reason.

_Yep... anyway, Kallen had already told me that her contact hated Britannia's system... someone like Lelouch, who has suffered greatly under the same system would be no ally of his people... This must be a plan by Zero which does not involve the Black Knights. If that's the case... we should not interfere lest we screw up Zero's plans._Ougi settled his thoughts and made his decision.

"We'll just sit back and enjoy the fruits of our labor." Ougi sighed to his two friends, "I'll call Kallen to keep updated on the situation, but other than that, the Black Knights should not poke around too much."

Ougi sent a slight glare to his fellows to tell them, the case was closed. Ougi was going to stick to his decision.

Later that day. The remaining members of the Black Knights had been informed of their Second in Command's choice of action.

Most members agreed, but some, like the Four Swords had chosen to do a little snooping, though they would never find anything that would suggest that Kallen was betraying the Japanese, so they would relent after a month.

As night fell, the Vice Governor's Wing continued to buzz with activity. The staff were frantically making preparations for the Knighting Ceremony of Kallen Stadtfeld.

Just a little ways away from the hustle and bustle, a group of people were gathered in the Vice Governor's 'small', private chambers. The new vice-governor had shouted vociferously at his Knight to be for her recklessness, fully forgetting that the same girl could put him back in 'his' ICU at the hospital. Fortunately C.C. had stepped in with pizza to cool everyone's temper, though she had thwacked the Black Prince on the head and told him off for being so 'ungentlemanly' as to insult a lady. Wary of getting into a fight against two ladies, Lelouch had put the matter aside in a flash, opting instead to take dinner quietly with the two women.

So Lelouch was now in a deep discussion with C.C. and Kallen about the Knighting ceremony, or rather, the ladies were talking animatedly while Lelouch was in dreamland.

While Lelouch had indeed revealed a plan to Schenizel and Cornelia to eliminate the corrupt members of the Royal Family and to destroy the Geass Directorate, he also planned to kill his father and unify the whole world under the banner of peace. If things continued the way he wanted things to, he would surely achieve his goal.

Lelouch let out a small smirk at the thought of shooting his father, telling the other room occupants that their 'leader' was not listening. The two ladies slapped the Black Prince in the face lightly, bringing him back to earth.

"What!" Lelouch groused.

C.C. smirked, unable to resist a chance to tease her partner, "I hope you were paying attention rather than daydreaming about the day you marry Kallen?"

Kallen flushed crimson, "HEY! I am _so _not interested in Lulu-" Kallen clasped a hand to her own mouth.

"_Lulu?_" C.C. purred, "That is a bit too obvious that you feel for him isn't it?"

"Shut up! You like him too don't you?" Kallen shot back, causing C.C. to actually blush faintly, much to Lelouch's surprise and chagrin.

Lelouch stared at the two ladies who had conveniently forgotten about him as they bickered.

_Since when were my closest partners fan girls!? _Lelouch coughed loudly.

Both women stopped their argument and looked at Lelouch, puzzled.

"You know, you should not talk about such things so openly, especially when the you do so right in front of the person in question?" Lelouch frowned in embarrassment and annoyance.

"You prick!" Kallen shouted, aiming to punch Lelouch her face flushed crimson with embarrassment.

"You!" C.C. started to raise her foot in preparation to drop kick the poor Prince.

Too bad Nunnaly, Suzaku and Euphemia had overheard the conversation and barged into the room, startling the occupants just as C.C. somehow slipped on a piece of leftover pizza crumbs and fell into Kallen, pitching her forward into Lelouch.

To say the position was compromising was not a slight understatement, it was a hell of an understatement.

"Ooo!" Euphie cried.

"Lelouch?" gasped Suzaku

"What's happening?" Nunnaly asked innocently.

Before Lelouch could reply, Euphie was wheeling Nunnally out of the room, "Lelouch is having some private time with C.C. and Kallen, we need to leave them alone!"

Nunnaly, who had instantly understood the meaning of the words, started mumbling about having two sisters in law with lots of cute nieces and nephews.

Suzaku had blushed and yelped, "Sorry for the interruption!" Before rushing out with his fiancé and Nunnaly, leaving the three alone once again.

"Get off!" Lelouch snarled.

Kallen and C.C. untangled themselves hurriedly and backed away from the furious Prince. Lelouch stood up to his full height, looking absolutely embarrassed. The sight of a heavily blushing Lelouch was too much. The ladies burst into peals of laughter.

Lelouch tried to reprimand them, but found he did not have the heart to do so. Instead, he felt a sense of ecstasy rising in him, and soon, he was laughing with the duo. Perhaps he did like them too.

_Maybe I'll be able to find a more normal life with them... a life that I have dreamed of since discarding my mask of Zero._Lelouch made a genuine smile for once and spoke, "Come on you two, we need to explain to Nunnaly or we'll be in trouble. _No harm in being young and carefree for a bit I suppose._

Surprising both girls, Lelouch encircled his arms around their waists with a teasing smirk and led them after the retreating couple and sister.

Outside the Government Building, snow fell from the heavens, onto the land of the rising Sun.

_FIN_

* * *

_From the Author: Ok! The story is done. A lot more loose strings than I had expected though... Anyway please Review and tell me if a continuation is needed and/or wanted._

_P.S. Flames and Criticisms are always accepted. Just do not include cussing._


End file.
